Demigods
by SocialAwkward
Summary: High School AU. The Demigods, Jupiter kids, Half-Bloods and the Hunters. Three very proud schools, and they have one thing in common. They all hate each other. But when the schools become one, the students highly disagree.


Demigods – A Percy Jackson fanfic

This is an AU Percy Jackson fanfic

They are high school students, and they all live in the same town.

WARNING: This is a GAY fanfic (not all characters (but most)) if you don't like it go away.

Tell me if I should change something, or ideas of what I could do next. Always open for suggestions^^

**The Demigods (Jupiter, Half-Blood, Hunt), three different schools, and they are very proud of their student(although the students are troubled)s. School Jupiter lives in the Western side of town, and their number one enemy is the Half-Bloods that lives on the opposite of the city. The last school is an all-girls school, and everyone calls them the Hunters (not in a good way (boys know that they should keep their distance from them). The schools usually keep their distance from each other, but now the leaders of the different schools (Reyna, Chiron and Artemis) have decided that they wanted to unite the schools. Of course none of the students thinks this is good idea.**

**A/N **this is my first fanfic (sorry for any kind of spelling mistakes)

- Percy -

The alarm goes on and I officially have found another thing in my life that I wish could disappear. But like everything else, it won't.

After lying there a few more minutes I jump out of bed (literally) and run into the bathroom to take a shower. When I'm done I get dressed and run to the kitchen. I see my mom and stepfather there, and I say good morning to them, and they say good morning back to me. I take some cereal from the cabinet and sit down with the table next to Paul, who is reading the newspaper.

"How do you think the first day will be like?" he ask me.

"First day? What are you talking about?" I ask him back.

My mom turns around and looks at me, and I look at her with a face that tells her _something wrong? _She just shakes her head and giggles. Paul then tells me "The Demigods being united, your new school system. Remember now?"

_Oh shit, I forgot._

"Oh that. I knew that all along" _No I didn't_ "I was just testing if you remembered "_I am such a liar_ "Ha-ha, I'm not that stupid." _Did I just call myself stupid?_

Both mom and Paul let out a small laugh.

_Of course they knew I was lying, damn it Percy, stop acting smart. _

_Wait a minute I'm smart._

_No I'm not._

_What would Annabeth tell me?_

_Yup, I'm stupid._

"Paul, can I wear my uniform like this?" We don't actually have a uniform, but we need to wear something orange with the half-blood logo on it. I guess my orange T-Shirt works fine.

"I'd say that one works, after all the logo is there. I'll see you at school then." He said as he then stood up and ruffled my hair before he went over to my mom and kissed her and left the room.

I'm so happy that they are together; I like Paul a lot more than I liked Smelly-Gabe. Smelly Gabe was a jerk

My mom looked at the clock on the wall and told me "I think you should go too". I stood up and went over to hug my mom; she then told me "You know where you are going right?" I nodded and left.

Time skip

I was on my way to my locker, and I have to tell you. I don't like that Jupiter kids and the Hunters are here.

At all.

I'm in the same classes as before, which means I am in the same class as my friends. But it also meant that there would be new people there too.

I could see my locker from where stood and I could also see Annabeth and Luke.

Making out.

Like really intense.

So intense.

I should look away.

But I need to get to my locker.

Luckily for me I think they are the perfect couple so I don't mind their make-out sessions (that much). But I had no plans standing next to them, or within a miles radius, so I quickly went from my books and left.

On my way to my classroom I bumped into Leo and Grover, they were discussing if enchiladas were best with or without meat. But I had to side with Leo on this one. Meat always wins.

We talked for a long time; we almost didn't hear the school bell ring. But we hear it and went to class, a little late.

My first lesion where with the Stoll brothers, and when I got into the classroom, I realized that all the other Half-Bloods had already gotten a seat with another half-blood. This meant I had to sit with a Jupiter kid or a Hunter. I scanned the classroom and found an empty double seat next to the Stolls. I quickly ran over to sit down there, when I sat down I realized I did it at the same time as a Jupiter kid. He had blond hair and blue eyes (the eyes reminded me of someone). And both of us refused to give up our seat. So we ended up sitting next to each other.

We were sitting there in silence before our teacher came (Paul). I didn't want to talk to him, he after all where a Jupiter kid. Luckily for me the Stolls were sitting next to us, so we started chatting. The blond kid did the same with our neighbors on his side.

We went silent when Paul came in; he started his lesson introducing himself to the Half-Bloods and Hunters in the classroom (Paul is a teacher at Jupiter). After introducing himself he made every student in the classroom introduce themselves, and told us that our current seat would be the same for the whole year.

The blond kid next to me is named Jason, and he shares the same surname as my dear friend Thalia.

I needed to ask her about that later, because if he's related to her I want know why she never mentioned him to us.

I found out that Paul actually was a good teacher, not that I doubted him or anything, I just never had him as a teacher.

Time Skip

I found out that this kid Jason is in all of my classes. So now I'm sitting next to him in three different classes. The first reason you already know, the second reason is because my math teacher Mrs. Dodds seated us together(she wanted to mix Jupiter, Half-Blood and Hunter students(Annabeth and Luke didn't like that idea)), and the third is because there were not a single available seat left in the classroom except next to him.

So today I have talked to a kid from Jupiter, never thought that would happen.

I should come earlier to my classes, but who got time for that?

Unfortunately, I haven't been able to ask Thalia about Jason. But we are going to play capture the flag against some hunters later today.

I'll just ask her then.

Usually Hunters and Half-Bloods aren't friends, but a few Half-Bloods switched school a few years back. That includes Thalia and Nicos sister Bianca.

So now Half-Bloods and Hunters meet up every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for a match of capture the flag.

Time Skip

Later when I went for my locked I bumped into Jason, we started chatting a little and I asked him if he wanted to join us in capture the flag and he wanted to.

Jason seems nice. I'll look forward to have him as a friend.

I think it would be nice to have Jason as a friend, after all were going to sit next to each other for the rest of the school year.

I also found out that he likes playing basketball, which means that we have another thing in common.

I like him.

Jason

Percy Jackson, how do I even begin explaining Percy Jackson?

I asked one girl who seemed like a close friend and this was her response _"He's actually pretty intelligent, but he acts so dumb sometimes. I wonder if he does it just to annoy me. The guy has a lot going for him. He's courageous. He's got a sense of humor." _She smiled at me, a smile that looked like she knew my secret. I'm pretty sure she didn't, of course if she is a mind reader she would know.

But mind readers don't exist right?

He looks so perfect with his black hair and perfect sea green eyes. How can you not like him? He is funny, and always knows what to say. Boy I wish I was him.

I know what you're thinking now, and if it were someone else I'd say "No homo" in response. But right now, I'm not so sure about Percy.

I really wanted to ask him if could hang out later today, but lucky me asked me if I wanted to join him and some friends later today and play capture the flag. And to be Frank with you, I have no idea how to play capture the flag.

Time skip

It's after school and I'm outside waiting for Hazel and Frank. I haven't seen them since the first lesion so I kind of miss them. I hope their first day was as great as mine.

When I spot them I wave towards them, and then I start walking to where they are. Hazel is the first one to see me; she smiles and says "Hello Jason" when I'm close enough to hear.

"Hello there Hazel" I say back to her. And Frank bump fist with me.

"How was your day?" I ask them.

"Great actually, made friends with a few hunters and half-Bloods. You?" Hazel answers.

"It was okay, talked to a few half-bloods and made a few friends." I answered back, trying to act cool.

"Have you talked to Nico?" I asked Hazel.

She shook her head in response. "I haven't seen him all day; I looked for him but couldn't find him. Have you seen him?"

"Maybe he is sick?"

"I hope so, because I'm worried maybe Octavian have said or done something to him."

Frank then said "Octavian is stupid if he actually think he can do something to Nico and walk away unhurt from it".

Hazel and I nodded in response.

It's not that we don't think that Nico can't protect himself, it's just that Octavian is a jerk. He's more than one time tried to hurt Nico. He knows how to hurt nico, with words and physically. I've seen it, and it's not something I want to see again.

Nico is like a person you want to wrap a blanket around and hug him and tell him that everything is okay.

And if anyone hurt him on my watch, they're going to regret it.

"I heard some peasants speaking my name, what do you want?" I turned around to see Octavian standing there.

Ugh, I hate that guy.

"None of your business" Frank answered, and he muttered asshole under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"He said it was none of your business" Hazel said.

"I didn't ask you witch"

"Hey!" Frank and I shouted in unison.

"What, I'm only speaking the truth." Octavian answered back, smiling.

Now I wanted to punch him.

"Is everything okay here?" a female voice asked.

I looked over to where voice came from. There girls, hunters to exact. The one who spoke was standing in the middle; she had long jet black hair in a tall ponytail. She looked like the perfect description of a hunter; Black jeans and the grey Hunter T-shirt, and a brown cardigan.

The girl on the left wore the same except her cardigan were white and not brown, and her dark brown hair was not in a ponytail but braid (and she reminded me of someone I know).

The last girl, well she is my sister, she looks the same as she did last time I saw her. But with her jet black hair, black skinny-jeans and black leather jacket I could say she didn't look that much like me. The only colors on her were the eyes (same as mine) and the blue stripes in her hair. I had to resist the urge, but every time I see her I ask what punk band rejected her this time. Luckily for me, I didn't ask. You don't ask things like that to a hunter. At least not in public.

Hazel read out loud what stood on the T-shirt hunter

"_I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."_

When Thalia told me she became a hunter I didn't actually believe her. Believe it or not, but she used to be the most boy-crazy girl I've ever seen. But when she sent me a picture of the T-shirt I burst out laughing. I knew the hunters were supposed to keep their distance from boys, but the T-shirt. Isn't that going a little too far?

I understood on the faces of the others that they were thinking what I thought back a few years ago.

"Something wrong with the T-shirt?" Thalia asked.

"Something wrong? You're _'accept eternal maidenhood'_. You're teenagers! And you're accepting maidenhood for the rest of your lives? No, that is not crazy at all!" Octavian answered.

"We're accepting eternal maidenhood against _men_." The girl in the middle answered back.

"Ouch, burn" I heard Thalia whisper. The girl on the left giggled.

"No, nothing is wrong. Just this boy-" I nodded towards Octavian "-Called my friend -" Now I nodded towards Hazel "-a witch"

From the looks on their faces I could tell they looked offended on Hazel's behalf.

"_Boy,_ what did you say he called her?" The girl in the middle asked me.

"A witch" Frank answered for me.

"I didn't ask you _boy,_" the girl answered rudely back. She now looked at Octavian "go away. I don't want to look at someone who offends girls".

Octavian looked at her offended, but did as he was told.

We were silent as we watched him walk away.

"Why is he such a jerk?" Thalia asked/wondered out loud.

"I think he was born a jerk" I answered back.

"Touché" Frank said.

"You okay?" The girl in the middle asked Hazel.

"Oh that, that's nothing. You should hear what he tells my brother or friends" She answered back.

"So Jason, you got a bully from your school. What's the worst thing he ever told you?" Thalia said as she wrapped an arm around my neck.

"Uhm, a lot of things, like fag or gay" I staggered back.

"How rude of him, only I get to call you that."

"Hey!"

"Jason do you know her?" Hazel asked next to me.

"Thalia? She is my sister."

"Thalia, why were you a half-blood if your brother is from Jupiter?"

"After our parents got divorced they didn't want to see each other, and both of them refused to leave town, so they decided that putting us on different schools helped them from not seeing each other. Not that worked." Thalia answered.

"You have a brother?" the two other girls asked in unison.

"Yes, this is my little baby brother," Thalia answered in a childish voice, and then she looked up at me "I'm inviting you to capture the flag later?"

"Already invited, but thanks for not forgetting me. Can they come to?" I nodded towards Hazel and Frank.

"Yes they can come; your friends are my friends." She smiled towards them and said "My name is Thalia, nice to meet ya"

"Hi, my name is Hazel, and this is Frank" Hazel answered.

"They're dating" I told Thalia.

"This is Zoe," Thalia told as she pointed towards the girl in the middle "And the other one is Bianca" she finished as she pointed at other girl.

"Nice to meet you" Hazel said.

"Nice to meet you too" Zoe said.


End file.
